Steam
by Byne Zearse
Summary: [Oneshot] Many know of Axel's sacrifice, but why sacrifice himself? Is it because he has no reason left to live for? Because a certain nobody has passed on? [AxelDemyx, M for content, to be safe]


This is just a little thing that popped into my head at one point. So, I wrote it down, gave it some guts, and let it live outside my mind...okay, that was corny, but regardless, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own KH, just wish I did.

_This means past event or speech_

* * *

"_Demyx has failed."_

That was what Axel had heard. He benefited from listening to the conversations and meetings of the remaining Organization XIII members, keeping hidden as he did so. Axel had heard many things, such as how many hearts they had gathered, and plans for annihilating the keybearer, but those three words, just those three, and Axel fled, not wanting to hear anymore.

Having taken up residence in a recently 'abandoned' home, the flurry of dancing flames made an effort that no one knew that he existed, let alone lived in that home. However, now...now he didn't care if he woke the dead.

Stumbling around the house, he made his way to the bathroom, turning the shower knob as far as he could in the direction of the red H. Then, after quickly stripping off all his clothes, he stepped into the shower, not waiting for the water to even start warming up.

He was numb all over, not even feeling the temperature of the water, even as it warmed up and became scorching hot. He couldn't feel anything. He just sat on the bottom of the shower, his back getting blasted by the scalding water, as steam quickly filled the small bathroom.

Axel's face was emotionless, his emerald eyes seemingly lifeless, as he watched the steam form and rise. /Steam...\ The thought of it made the pyro's mouth twitch, like he was trying to smile, but his face wasn't strong for it.

The steam brought back so many memories. The first time they met, filled with awkward silences. Muttered curses, barely heard over loud, goofy laughter, as Axel was now drenched by the Melodious Nocturne. Giggles as they snuck out of the castles for any form of fun. And one final memory, and probably the strongest one, that hurt Axel the most.

"_D-d-dammit D-Demyx! I'm f-freezing n-now!" Axel, now drenched by a recent 'attack' from the nobody of water, shuddered as he tried to refrain from roasting the rocker._

_"Bwahahaha! But it was so easy! Besides, you look better wet...Bwahahaha!" Clutching his sides, tears formed in Demyx's eyes as the nobody of flame trudged off to his shower, muttering faint curses._

_Once in his shower, the water as hot as it could get, he started to feel warmer. Quietly trying to plot how to get back at Demyx, he felt two arms wrap around him. Too shocked to speak, he turned and looked down, his bright green eyes meeting blue one's._

_"...I wasn't kidding when I said you look good wet..." Demyx turned his head down, as if ashamed of himself._

_Axel, not really not knowing what else to do, gently grasped the shorter nobody's chin, lifted it, and locked lips. Both closed their eyes as they melted into the kiss, neither wanting to stop._

_Quickly, one thing led to another, and Demyx was squirming beneath Axel, panting and calling out the taller nobody's name in passion. Both moaned in unison when it was all over, and a second kiss enveloped them._

_The shower off, they both still sat in the tub, the melodious nocturne on the lap of the flurry of dancing flames. They listened as the showerhead dripped, the steam from their sex and shower still hovering in the air, and quietly, almost as if afraid to say it, Demyx quietly whispered "I love you..."_

_Axel looked up, through the steam, at the ceiling for a few seconds, quietly mulling over the words. Then, with a small smile, he responded. "I love you too, you dork."_

Blinking himself out of the memory, the nobody of flame stared into the steam. He watched it turn and drift, stirring around with each breath he let out.

Suddenly, Axel's eyes widened. The steam seemed to look like Demyx, goofy grin and all. His eyes closed, and Axel quietly said "...You dork. You're gone...and you can't come back." And with that, the face disappeared.

The pain finally hit him. It was a large pain, right in the area where his heart would have been if e had one. The tears came, and Axel's fist slammed down into the tiled bottom of the shower.

"Damn it! Damn it all! They knew he wasn't a fighter...they knew, and they still sent him...they knew..."

Axel's eyes changed from being filled with sorrow to glowing with rage. "They knew..."

Getting out of the shower, he let the steam envelop him one last time before turning the shower off and getting dressed.

/They ordered him to go. They are the one's responsible. I well help Sora to the end. If not to help Roxas...then to avenge Demyx, the only one...I truly loved. I'll do anything...even if it means my death...\

And with that thought, Axel opened a portal of darkness, planning on finding and helping the keybearer.

* * *

Hope ya liked it! R&R, please.

P.S.- I wrote this for fun, and because I thought it was kinda cute...in a horribly grim way, but regardless, cute. Preferably no flames, cause you'd just be ignored.


End file.
